


Research

by TheRaven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Borderline crack, Breathplay, Choking, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Fingerfucking, Food Kink, Handcuffs, Humor, Kinky stuff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Spanking, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaven/pseuds/TheRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve does some...research. Bucky is delighted. Tony is an asshole. (A series of ficlets in which Steve and Bucky explore kinks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is likely the first chapter of a considerable number of chapters about the sexual adventures of Steve and Bucky. I was looking for kinks to write, and a friend suggested I have Steve research them instead. So naturally, I have to write about each kink he comes up with. Wish me luck, and I hope you enjoy this taste of what's to come.

Steve gets a new little notebook, one with a green cover and unlined pages. He skips to roughly the middle, sticks his pen in to mark the spot, and looks back at the computer. He has Google open, and in the search box, he has typed “sexual fetishes.” He's not sure if that's redundant, but he hits “search” anyway and starts to trawl through the results, chewing on his thumbnail while he scrolls.

He doesn't get very far. It's mostly lists of the same fetishes, none of which sound appealing to him. So he tries the other term he's heard and searches “kink” instead. Not much helpful there, either. Frustrated, he goes onto the pornographic video site that Tony showed him a few weeks back (“Welcome to the modern world, Captain”) and looks at the categories they sort their videos into. Surprisingly, he has much more luck here, because the site is meticulous about adding descriptors to their videos, and it even has a handy index with which he can browse them.

Steve puts together a list in his little notebook of everything he sees that he would like to try. He and Bucky hadn't been very creative back in the day; they'd mostly settled for hurried blowjobs and handjobs and quick, passionate kisses. Hell, they hadn't even fucked until after Bucky was deprogrammed and put through intense therapy to recover his memories. So Steve takes the list to Bucky, a little nervous, and shows it to him:

Handcuffs (By this one, he'd written “STARK” and “REINFORCE HEADBOARD.”)  
Orgasm Delay  
Biting  
Fingering (Later, they add a “YES” next to this one.)  
Deep-Throating (In Bucky's handwriting is another “YES”)  
Spanking (They add a “NO” and “NEVER” to this one after they cross it off.)  
Multiple Orgasms  
Foodplay (This one gets a “MAYBE.”)  
Temperature Play  
Choking (This one gets a “DEFINITELY MAYBE” and a “FURTHER EXPERIMENTS REQUIRED.”)  
Cross-Dressing (“???”)

Bucky is impressed with the list, and they set to work crossing items off immediately. Their notes fill pages and pages in the little notebook. Bucky likes recording his thoughts on each scenario, and Steve likes cataloging his physical responses. They try to dedicate one page to each item, but they quickly run out of space and have to bleed into other pages. But it's an adventure, one that is generally pretty satisfying, and they're learning more about each other with each experiment.

Steve doesn't think about the fact that Tony has surveillance equipment on every electronic device in the Tower, so when Tony smirks at him one evening over dinner, he assumes Tony caught him and Bucky kissing in the conference room again. Tony likes to watch the security footage from random events. Says it calms him down.

But dinner ends, and Tony sidles up to him, and the words that come out of his mouth stop Steve dead.

“Did a little research, I hear?” he asks innocently.

“What are you talking about?” Steve asks.

“You and Barnes sure are enthusiastic about experimentation,” Tony says, eyes glinting mischievously. “We could use a couple of science-minded fellas like yourselves in the lab.”

Bucky walks back from depositing his dishes in the dishwasher and immediately catches on.

“If you tell anybody, I swear to God I'm gonna kill you,” he says calmly.

“Thor is very happy for y—“

Tony gets a broken nose and a chipped tooth for his teasing. Steve leads Bucky away while Pepper tends to Tony's injuries, but he's laughing by the time they get out of earshot. Serves him right for spying on people's private affairs, really.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky experiment with handcuffs.

Tony forgives them for the face-punching incident. It takes a few days, but eventually, he laughs at the whole thing with everyone else. He's such a good sport about it that he agrees to make a special set of handcuffs for Steve and Bucky to use—they don't even pretend that's not what they're for. He sends them up to their floor in a little gift-wrapped box with a hideously gaudy bow on it.

The instructions are simple: set a safeword with the voice recognition system built into the handcuffs, a safeguard in case the person using them finds the scenario to be too much, cuff someone, and put the key out of their reach until the fun is over. The newly-reinforced headboard has a convenient vertical bar set into a hole in the middle of it, which can be hidden behind a little door that camouflages to look like part of the decorations on it. The handcuffs loop easily around the bar, which they're told can withstand even their super-strength.

Steve decides to go first, since it was his idea. Bucky carefully cuffs him to the headboard, checking to make sure he's comfortable, and kisses him on the corner of the mouth. Steve is already shirtless, but they've left his trousers and underwear on for now. He looks up at Bucky, who's watching him with trepidation as well as excitement.

Their safeword is “Montana.”

Bucky slowly unbuttons and unzips Steve's slacks and pulls them off of him, leaving his underwear on. He slowly grazes his metal fingertips across Steve's already-straining erection, all tease and no pressure, and Steve's hips jerk. Bucky grins.

“Just hold on, there, Rogers,” he says with a laugh. “We're just getting started.”

Bucky takes off his clothes, leaving them unceremoniously on the floor in a heap, and he preps himself while Steve watches, unable to touch himself or help Bucky with his ministrations. Steve is half-mad with desire by the time Bucky pulls his underwear off and straddles him, smirking. Bucky quirks an eyebrow, and Steve nods.

Slowly, Bucky sinks onto his cock, smirk turning to a grimace of pleasure-pain. Neither of them will last long like this, Steve panting from the frustration of being unable to touch him and Bucky overwhelmed by the responses he's getting out of Steve's body. His hips thrust upward as Bucky comes down, and the tendons show on Steve's neck from the strain of keeping his hands to himself. He moans Bucky's name, curses like a sailor, and babbles about how beautiful and tight and perfect Bucky is.

Bucky's orgasm takes him by surprise. One moment he's watching Steve come apart under him, the next he's spilling white over his chest. Steve looks him in the eye, and his hips stutter upward, and Bucky could swear he feels him come inside him.

He slides off of Steve and grabs the key, uncuffing him. Steve rubs at his wrists where the padded metal dug into his flesh, though there are no marks visible thanks to his extraordinary healing abilities. He sits up, cleaning himself off with a damp towel, and smiles.

“Was that good?” he asks.

“It was for me,” Bucky says.

“Good,” Steve says. “It was amazing on my end, too.”

“Did the handcuffs help?”

“I think so. We might have to do some more testing first, though.”

“I hear you loud and clear, Stevie. How about a nap, and then we'll see how these things stand up to repeat experimentation.”

When they break the headboard, Tony laughs so loudly that Steve is convinced the rest of the tower can hear them. But he designs another, even stronger one, and that one holds up to repeated use.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve experiment with orgasm delay.

“For fuck's sake, Steve!”

“Be patient,” Steve says gently, wiping his hand on the sheets.

Bucky is laid out on the bed, knees bent and legs spread, and he's leaking all over his stomach. Steve feels a little bad about taking his fingers out when Bucky is so close, so he kisses him until Bucky's panting against him. Fists clenched in the sheets, Bucky looks slightly feral when he looks at Steve's fingers—which he covers in lubricant again and slides two of into him instead of the three that had previously been in him.

“Fuck!” Bucky snarls, trying to force the fingers deeper.

“Wait,” Steve says, and Bucky gives a strangled shout as he slides the third finger back in.

Steve has been edging him for nearly an hour, and Bucky's quickly approaching his limit. Steve kneels between his legs and sucks him off, swallowing as much of him as he can and awkwardly working the shaft with one hand while the other fucks him on his fingers. Bucky lasts for maybe fifteen seconds with Steve's mouth on him, and he comes with a shout that can probably be heard on the floors immediately above and below them.

“How was that?” Steve asks when Bucky can see straight again.

“Better than the handcuffs,” he gasps. “Much better.”

“I'll have to try it next time, then,” Steve says.

“You will,” Bucky asserts. “And I'm gonna make it two hours before you get to come.”

Bucky palms him through his briefs, and it turns into Steve rutting into his hip until he comes like a teenager in his underwear. Steve throws the briefs off to the side of the bed and reclines back against the pillows, ready for another round but conscious that Bucky is definitely not operating on all cylinders yet. He can wait, though. And he will wait—two hours, if Bucky has his way. Steve grins. This should be an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This combines two of the kinks, biting and fingering. I couldn't think of enough to do on the first to make it its own thing. Slowly making my way through the list. (If you want to see more of a specific kink, feel free to message me on Tumblr with a prompt. I'm not very satisfied with how this fic is going, so it would be nice to redeem myself with a longer fic focused on one particular kink.)

“Is this doing anything for you?” Bucky asks, rubbing his thumb over an already-healing bite mark on Steve's shoulder.

“Not really?” Steve replies, and he slithers down Bucky's body to nip at the inside of his thigh. “That do anything for you?”

“I barely felt it,” Bucky says, and they sit up, facing each other.

“So I guess this one's out, then,” Steve says, reaching over to the bedside table for the little green notebook.

He crosses off “biting” and looks at Bucky for instruction. Bucky shrugs, sitting cross-legged a little more than arm's length away from him, and bites his lip.

“Do you want me to try something else?” he asks.

“Next on the list is fingering,” Steve says.

Steve's had Bucky's fingers in his ass before, but only to open him up for fucking. He's never tried stimulation from fingers alone. Bucky squirts lubricant into the palm of his hand and thoroughly coats his fingers. He has Steve lay back, lets bent and spread, with a pillow under his hips to give Bucky better access to his hole. Bucky watches Steve's face when he slowly pushes one finger in.

It's pretty much the same as opening him up to be fucked, but then Bucky crooks his fingers, and they graze something in him, and he gives a full-body shudder at the feeling it creates low in his gut. Bucky has three fingers inside him now, and all three of them drag across his prostate with every slow thrust Bucky makes into him. Bucky starts to pump his cock with his other hand, but Steve bats it away. He wants to come just like this.

“Come on,” Bucky urges him. “You can do this. Just a little more...”

He quickens the pace, and it's too much for Steve. He comes with Bucky's name on his lips. Then, shaky and disoriented, he whines when Bucky withdraws his fingers.

“Okay,” Bucky says. “That one is a definite yes, I think.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're at the deep-throating chapter! Yay! Hope y'all are still interested and that you enjoy this little ficlet.

Bucky insists on being the one to do it. Steve starts to argue, but Bucky just smiles and tells him it's his turn to make Steve feel good anyway. So Steve sits at the edge of the bed, Bucky kneeling between his feet, and lets him do what he wants. Deep-throating isn't something Bucky has done before, but Steve trusts that he'll try his damnedest to make it work here.

Bucky starts slow, taking the head of Steve's dick into his mouth and tonguing the slit. He licks a languid stripe up the underside of the shaft and hollows his cheeks when he has as much as he can comfortably fit in his mouth. Steve resists thrusting into that hot, wet mouth because he doesn't want to hurt him, but fuck if it doesn't feel good. Still, he grabs fistfuls of that long, dark hair and pulls.

When Bucky finally swallows until his nose is nestled in Steve's pubic hair, they find out that Bucky doesn't have a gag reflex. This is excellent news. Bucky bobs up and down on Steve's cock, pulling off just enough to get air and then swallowing him down again so Steve feels his throat work around his dick. Steve, that familiar heat building in his gut, warns him he's close, but all Bucky does is try to grin around his cock and swallow again.

Steve comes with a shout, and Bucky swallows it all. It's only after he comes down from his orgasm-induced high that Steve realizes Bucky has come untouched. They'll need to wash the blankets now, not that either of them mind. They have extras, and while they're too lazy to remake the bed properly, they fashion a nest and curl up in it together, both agreeing before they fall asleep that this experiment was a definite success.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures in spanking.

“You've been a very naughty girl.”

“Steve, what the fuck?”

Steve blushes and looks down at Bucky, who's bent over his knee, jeans around his ankles.

“Sorry,” he says. “That's just what they always say in videos of this stuff.”

“You watched videos of this?” Bucky asks, amused.

“To see how they did it,” Steve insists.

“Okay, well, I guess for starters, don't call me a naughty girl. That's weird as fuck.” Bucky snorts. “Bad boy, I can handle, though.”

“Okay. You've been a very bad boy, Sergeant Barnes. A very bad boy.” Steve looks at the wooden spoon in his hand. “You need to be taught a lesson.”

He smacks Bucky on the backside with the spoon, lightly at first and then harder. The last few smacks leave a red mark on the skin.

“Anything?” he asks, looking down at Bucky.

“Not really,” he says. “It doesn't even hurt that much. It's just annoying.”

“Do you want to try me?” Steve asks, setting the spoon down.

“I'm pretty sure you'd react the same way to someone smacking your ass with a wooden spoon,” Bucky says with a snort. “Okay, let me up. This is getting ridiculous.”

Steve helps him up, smiling apologetically.

“Sorry I even suggested this,” he says. “I just thought because it was so popular...”

“Don't worry about it,” Bucky says, pulling his jeans up. “But seriously, Steve...”

“Yeah?”

“Never call me a naughty girl again. Ever.”

“Got it.”

Bucky laughs and crosses “spanking” off the list.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay multiple orgasms!

They've been trying the fingering thing a lot lately. Steve loves it, and so does Bucky, but it's usually Steve on the receiving end. They're still trying things on the list, though, so one night while Bucky's pushing him closer and closer to the edge, Steve suggests they try something else with it. Bucky looks at the list, spots the first un-crossed-off one, and grins.

“You're gonna like this one, I think,” he says.

He curls his fingers, and Steve howls. They're both thankful for the soundproofing, because Steve especially is loud as hell when he wants to be. Bucky pumps his fingers in and out of him, holding him down with his metal hand, and Steve comes messily over it and his chest.

“We're not done yet,” Bucky says as Steve starts to reach for the tissues.

“What did you have in mind?” Steve asks, feigning innocence.

“I was thinking I could fuck you until you came again,” Bucky says nonchalantly.

“Oh, that sounds good,” Steve says breathily.

Bucky slicks himself up even though Steve is more than ready for him, and he lines himself up and carefully pushes in. Steve takes him all the way right away, and Bucky sets up a slow but steady pace to fuck him through the oversensitive refractory period.

Which, as it turns out, isn't very long at all. Less than a minute in, Steve is hard again. Bucky kisses him and laughs, because of course he's hard again. He picks up the pace, groaning into his mouth and bracing himself on the headboard. Must be the serum, Bucky thinks, and wonders if he'll be able to go another round, too.

They manage five times before they feel like sleeping, and they decide to try again sometime when they have more time and see how long they can really go for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foodplay and temperature play.

They're not sure how to go about the next one, but they find a bottle of honey in the kitchen, so they try that first. Steve drizzles a little over his chest, trying to be seductive, but Bucky just laughs at him. Bucky licks it off anyway, and when he kisses Steve, his lips are slightly sticky and his mouth is sinfully sweet. Steve decides he likes this part more than the feeling of Bucky's tongue on his chest, though that part is good, too.

Bucky licking honey off of his dick before sucking him off is definitely the best part, though.

Later, after they've washed the honey residue off of Steve's body, Steve suggests they try something else, because it's early and it's not like they're tired after the first round. Bucky comes back to bed with a bowl of ice, which has Steve laughing. Bucky just rolls his eyes and grabs a cube from the bowl.

They start with trailing the ice down Steve's pectoral, following the line of the muscle. Steve jumps a little when the ice touches his skin, and his cock twitches. Bucky takes it as incentive to keep going, and he moves the ice down Steve's chest and stomach, stopping just into his pubic hair. Steve makes a small sound in the back of his throat, and Bucky puts the ice back into the bowl. He laves his tongue over the wet trail of the ice cube, warming the skin back up, and sucks on Steve's nipple briefly before he picks up the ice again.

This time, he just barely brushes it against the head of Steve's cock. He jerks violently, and precome drips from the slit. Bucky swipes the ice across the base of his dick, and Steve curses. This is getting interesting, but Bucky is feeling slightly neglected, so he puts the ice back and straddles him, lining up their cocks so he can grasp both of them with his metal hand. Steve curses again, but the metal warms quickly, and Bucky jerks them off with brutal efficiency. Steve comes first, of course, but Bucky isn't far behind. He cleans them up and puts the bowl of ice on the bedside table so he can crawl under the covers with him.

They lay there, Steve whispering about how much he enjoys the things Bucky does to him, until they fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky doesn't want to choke Steve, so Steve chokes him instead.

Bucky doesn't want to choke Steve. He's afraid something will snap and he'll try to choke him for real. Steve sees the fear in his eyes when he tries to explain this and decides it's best not to push him. So it's Bucky on the bed this time, and Steve is opening him up, slowly and methodically. He works three fingers into him, pronounces him ready, and pushes in with one long, smooth thrust.

When Bucky's close, Steve starts experimenting. He puts his hand on Bucky's throat as he thrusts, pressing just a little, and Bucky's hips jerk in response. He closes his hand around his throat, light enough that Bucky can still breathe normally, and Bucky closes his eyes.

“I can handle it,” he says. “Go ahead.”

So Steve tightens his grip a little at a time, cutting off more and more airflow as he brings Bucky to the edge. Bucky's breaths get shallower and shallower, and the look on his face is positively serene. Finally, Steve cuts off the airflow entirely, and Bucky comes with as loud a sound as he can manage with his throat closed off.

Steve immediately releases him, worried that he's hurt him, but Bucky just laughs.

“That was definitely something,” he says. “Enough of something that I think we'll have to try that again sometime.”

“Are you sure I didn't hurt you?” Steve asks, because even though there are no marks, Bucky's voice is hoarser than normal.

“I'm fine,” he insists. “Stop treating me like I'm made of glass. I'm almost as strong as you are now.”

Steve nods, still unsure, but Bucky looks so happy, the worried feelings dissipate quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wears lingerie for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed, and remember that if you want to see any kinks explored more in-depth, shoot me an ask over at themadmaryholiday on Tumblr. (Also, you can totally tell this is one of my kinks because it's longer. Oops.)

The woman at the lingerie shop is very understanding. She finds Bucky staring helplessly at a display of babydoll tops and asks him what size he needs, and when Bucky says he doesn't know and blurts out that he and his partner are experimenting, she gives him a look that instantly makes him feel more at ease. Together, they pick out a baby pink top and matching panties, and Bucky thanks her profusely when he pays for them.

He's nervous when he puts them on, though, because he's definitely not built for these items, and even though the material is loose around his midsection, it's pulled tight across his chest. He also barely fits into the panties, wishing he'd gone with a pair that had more fabric to them. They feel good, though, so that's something. Bucky might feel ridiculous dressed like this, but at least he's comfortable.

Still, Steve whistles when he steps out of the bathroom. Bucky rolls his eyes but does a slow spin to give him a good look. Steve is grinning when Bucky finally looks at him, and he feels a little better.

“I'm not sure how this is supposed to work,” Bucky admits, approaching the bed.

Steve is already naked, and his hand drifts to his dick. He puts out his other hand to Stop Bucky when he gets a step or two from the bed, though, and slowly jerks himself off.

“If you were wearing heels, you'd look perfect,” he says.

“I don't look perfect now?” Bucky shoots back, still nervous but feeling less so.

“Oh, no,” Steve says quickly, “that's not what I meant at all. You're—“

“I was kidding, Stevie,” Bucky laughs.

Steve gets off just looking at him, which is a major ego boost for Bucky. He's not even doing anything, after all, except wearing these ridiculous pieces of satin and lace, and it's kind of hot to know he's affecting Steve so much just by existing. When he's done, Steve wipes off the come and motions for Bucky to join him.

Bucky climbs on top of him, and the material of his top brushes Steve's stomach.

“What now?” he asks.

“Now, I think we should get rid of this,” Steve says, and he slowly rips the babydoll top down the center and slips it off of Bucky's shoulders. “There. Much better.”

He flips them so Bucky is on his back, and he lavishes kisses down his chest and stomach until he gets to his groin. Steve grins up at him and mouths him through the panties, and the wet satin feels amazing against his dick. It takes him all of two minutes to climax.

“That was weird,” Bucky says when it's over and they're curled up together under the covers. “Weird, but good. I think.”

“Yeah,” Steve laughs. “Definitely a good kind of weird. I'll have to thank the lady at the lingerie shop next time we go in.”

“You want to do this again?”

“Only if you want to.”

Bucky thinks about it.

“Yeah,” he says after a minute, “I think I do.”


End file.
